prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
June 18, 2009 Superstars results
The June 18, 2009 Edition of Superstars is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, it took place on June 18, 2009 at the The Roanoke Civic Center in Roanoke, Virginia. Summary This week "WWE Superstars" on WGN America was packed to the brim with 13 different Superstars and Divas in action. With four hard-hitting matches, including a main event pitting the team of Christian and Unified Tag Team Champions Carlito & Primo against Jack Swagger and The Hart Dynasty, Thursday night was certainly a healthy dose of entertainment for everyone in the WWE Universe. With Santino Marella and his twin sister "Santina" wreaking havoc on Chavo Guerrero and his aunt in recent weeks, when these two locked up on "WWE Superstars," there was no love-loss between the two. The self-proclaimed "Mexican Warrior" controlled much of the match early on, until Santino reversed the third of the Three Amigos. The Italian Superstar then looked to hit high-risk maneuver, but was met the underside of Chavo's boot, leaving him prone to the cover and pinfall by Guerrero. Despite "Santino" & "Santina" having their fun at the expense of the Guerrero family, it seems as though Chavo may have gotten the last laugh. After last week's loss to Evan Bourne, Zack Ryder didn't have much to "Wooo, wooo, wooo!" about, but this week, the ECW Superstar redeemed himself with an impressive win. His obnoxious attitude in abundance, the Long Island native dominated his match, and when it seemed like his opponent was all but done for, Ryder didn't immediately go for the pin. Instead, the cocky Superstar lifted his competitor up hit him with the Zack Attack—viciously driving the unlucky local athlete into his knee. As abrasive as he may be, Ryder showed that he is truly an in-ring warrior and has a bright future for himself in WWE. In exciting one-on-one Divas action with Special Guest Referee Maria, Eve once again topped Layla Thursday night. Though both Divas on the SmackDown roster and are certainly sexy, smart and powerful, the two beauties have been at each other's throats for several weeks. Layla has attacked Eve on numerous occasions after falling short to her in different competitions, including a dance-off and an arm wrestling match. Well, the result of the match tonight may have been no different with the 2007 Diva Search winner getting the pin after an impressive backhand spring moonsault onto Layla. Following the match, there was no brawl that ensued and instead, at the beckoning of Maria, the English Diva and Eve shook hands. Now the question is, is this rivalry officially water under the bridge? The main event on "WWE Superstars" saw three of ECW's most talented young Superstars fall just short in a battle against former ECW Champion Christian & the Unified Tag Team Champions. Much of the match saw Swagger, Tyson Kidd & David Hart Smith controlling Primo, stop one-half of the Tag Champions from making a tag. Showing themselves to be a truly cohesive unit, Swagger worked well with The Hart Dynasty, but unfortunately, one misstep by Kidd saw the tides change. Primo tagged-in his brother Carlito, and the "cool" Superstar quickly gained control of the match. Both Swagger and Smith attempted to sway the momentum back in their favor, but after some help from Christian & Primo clearing the ring, Carlito used the Backstabber for the win. As The Hart Dynasty and "The All-American American" Jack Swagger headed to the back, they knew they had let this victory slip through their fingers. Results ; ; *Chavo Guerrero defeated Santino Marella (3:52) *Zack Ryder defeated Mike Williams (1:39) *Eve Torres defeated Layla (with Maria as Special guest referee) (3:32) *Carlito, Christian & Primo defeated Jack Swagger & The Hart Dynasty (David Hart Smith & Tyson Kidd) (w/ Natalya) (12:05) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery 6.18.09 WWE Superstars.1.jpg 6.18.09 WWE Superstars.2.jpg 6.18.09 WWE Superstars.3.jpg 6.18.09 WWE Superstars.4.jpg 6.18.09 WWE Superstars.5.jpg 6.18.09 WWE Superstars.6.jpg Superstars 6-18-09 1.jpg Superstars 6-18-09 2.jpg Superstars 6-18-09 3.jpg Superstars 6-18-09 4.jpg Superstars 6-18-09 5.jpg Superstars 6-18-09 6.jpg Superstars 6-18-09 7.jpg Superstars 6-18-09 8.jpg 6.18.09 WWE Superstars.7.jpg 6.18.09 WWE Superstars.8.jpg 6.18.09 WWE Superstars.9.jpg External links * #10 results Category:2009 television events